The Light of Anubis
by OccultDawn
Summary: Anubis is one of the most ancient gods of Egypt, his life is surrounded by Death but something is going to shake his world. The new born Goddess Bastest, reborn from the past Sekhmet, previous Anubis lover, is a new beginning for this old cold God
1. Chapter 1

There she was…protector of the mothers and pregnancy, goddess of the sun then the moon..makes sense, cats are fond of the night…she is graceful as she walks down the pantheon, dark skin, green eyes..black hair, feline features, top of feminity, Anubis skipped a beat as she walked past him placing herself next to Anput who was next to him. He wondered how it should be to see such life, to protect life..so much different from his wife, protector of funerals, so much different from him, all his life was about death. And yet he knew where she came from, does she remember? How he and her previous self, Sekhmet, used to be together? Who would've thought, the now goddess of fertility once almost took the entire humanity to extinction with her ruthless thirst for blood, Rá had to tame her, she couldn't control revenge and so Rá made her reborn as Bastet, once a lioness, now a cat. But she would always be feline wouldn't she? Top of the food chain, a graceful hunter didn't matter the size and again so much different from the animal who was appointed to him, a chacal..a scavenger. Death, yes death was everywhere or wouldn't he be the god of the dead, the underworld was his home as he walked every single soul to its final destiny. What was the council of gods about again? Anubis lost his track with his thoughts, he thought about many things, he walked beside humanity all this ages at its critical moment, the last moment. He saw many faces, many feelings yet with thousand years he couldn't comprehend them, he was an immortal surrounded by death since the beginning of humanity and he looked like it too, dark toned, his torso dressed in scars he didn't remember how he got them, black chacal head, yellow lifeless eyes, stoic face, cold heart, silent…he barely talked and he prefered to be alone. Some noise had awakened him from his thoughts and he looked right, Bastet was chuckling a bit while talking with Ptah, one of the most ancient gods, Anubis wasn't fond of him, he was Sekhmet husband and it seemed it won't be long until he is of Bast too, he couldn't stop looking at the female cat, something from Sekhmet was still there, the agility of her mind translated through hypnotizing eyes, relentless personality could be felt as she walked, slowly, with no unnecessary movements, confident with a purpose and her dark long claws and sharp white canines were a sign that she couldn't be messed with but now as Bastet she would use all her weapons to protect, protect life and not destroy it. He went to turn his head front again waiting for Rá to dismiss them, he hated this councils, too much noise for him. He stood straight with a a slight discomfort..a bit of warmth ran below his skin, slowly as a wave on a calm see..it was her light warming him.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't used with this kind of feeling, it was so confusing and he was tired, his job was getting on hold and he couldn't care less about this boring reunion. Gods and goddesses walking around with their superior aura as everything was perfect both in god's and human world. It wasn't. Anubis witnessed every day how fragile humans were, why would the first gods create such weak characters? It doesn't make sense to him, matter of fact a lot of things made him believe that even amongst the gods he was an outcast. Even his tenebrous wife goddess of funerals had that god like feeling, he glanced at Anput while finishing this last thought watching who she was talking right beside him..and then he realized why he was feeling warmer by the second. Bastet. Apparently she was introducing herself and he finally understood what this reunion was about. The official introduction of Bastet as a God of Egypt.

She placed herself in front of him and Anubis couldn't look away from her green eyes watching as her black iris turned smaller and her jade orbs were shining even more. The feline goddess tilted her head a bit down and raised quickly looking straight in the eyes, he sensed some proud and cockyness.

"I'm Bast.", it was like music, calm but decided, a mix of mature and warm voice, hissing a bit while pronouncing her name, he wasn't expecting any of that and before he could introduce himself she continued.

"Bubástis is the city I'm worshipped and my home. I'm also named Bastet." she reached her hand showing her long and sharp black claws.

"Anubis." he simply said reaching for her hand and shaking it, he was again so confused about how warm was her touch, so much different from Sehkmet who was so rough. Not Bastet, she was strong, fearless but kind, he could feel it through her eyes, her skin, her aura…there was a huge soul behind those penetrating eyes.

WHen they were done shaking hands he noticed her closing her eyes and smirking showing off the tip of a sharp fang, she walked away glancing for a second at him.

Of course Anubis was stoic as ever but inside his mind couldn't shake the feeling off about is she knew or not about his past with her other life, that look, that smirk made him weak, he didn't like it..he didn't like it one bit, he also didn't like the warmth her touch left on his hand, he looked at it confused and shook his hand clenching his fist. He didn't like it how her light was so intruding in his soul.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the tabla echoing through the temple marked the rythm, the harp, tambourines and flutes did the rest as dancers moved their bodies like serpents, food was displayed on top of luxurious tables, there were fountains of wine on each one. Most of the Gods and Godesses were present. It was a nice town, Bubastis, close to the Nile…the temple was also beautiful, not over exagerated.

Bast was hosting the inauguration of her own temple and it was a cat place indeed, Anubis looked around noticing several cats playing, sleeping..some watching closely the Gods, they were sacred now, none could be harmed…the price to pay would be too high and done by the one and only Bast and Anubis was sure it wouldn't be a pretty sight to see a feline Goddess upset from what he knew from Sehkmet.

He got startled by something touching his leg, looking down he saw a black cat rubbing his torso on his leg, the cat looked up locking its green sharp eyes with Anubis's yellow tired ones, the chacal god frowned as the cat left him quickly, he followed him with his eyes noticing how the animal swirled between two legs and he came to himself, Anubis was watching Bast dance.

It was hypnotising, he couldn't look away, the music was slow and Bast moved her hips making music of her own, she had her eyes closed, her arms moved together with the sound of the harp finishing with the magical swirl of her claws, her shoulders did slight movements almost unnoticeably she walked around the room but it looked like she was floating.

He felt thirsty , the light was too hot, he took some steps behind to a darker spot not looking away from her, his chest was moving with heavy breaths, he closed his eyes, he couldn't feel that, not him, not now, not after Sehkmet, not with Bast, not after he married Anput, not after he locked his heart, not after so much suffering he saw, no. But he opened his eyes and no other than Bast was right in front of his face

\- Are you alright? - she asked leaning close trying to analyse him, she was just a few centimenters short.

\- What? - Anubis blinked wondering where the music and dance had gone and why she was right on his face, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't noticed anything.

\- Are you alright God Anubis? - she blinked.

\- Yes. - it was a dry answer as he was so stunned by having her so close but not wanting to give in to his deeper feelings.

\- Great! - she smiled showing her fangs - Did you liked the dance? - she nodded and pulled a bit back.

\- I'm not fond of music. - another dry answer.

The smile on Bast disappeared and he felt something like a sharp needle poking his heart, still she stared at him.

"Well at least I hope you like the meat, I hunted it myself.- she nodded - do please enjoy the rest of the evening God Anubis. - she walked away taking a sip of her glass of wine

His mouth ran faster than his thoughts - You can drop the formalities Bastet, you are a Goddess now, we're equals. - he sighed after saying that, he knew he was cold to her so at least he would be polite.

Bast looked at him over her shoulder and if looks could kill, he would be more than dead now, maybe tortured before finally dying because that look did pierced him cold.


	4. Chapter 4

The party did go on for a while now but Anubis wasn't particurlaly liking it, although much more humble than most God's temple's inaugurations it had that luxurious and hypocrite feeling he didn't liked and that moment with the hostess wasn't very positive either. He tried to spot Anput to give her some sort of sign for them to go but as he noticed her she was smiling and talking and he didn't had the courage to break that moment afterall it was so rare for her to be able to distress he thought he didn't had the right. But for him it was more than done.

Anubis got away from the main hall it was almost incredible how a big, dark, chacal head god could go away without anyone noticing but he was used to it. Wandering through the dark corridors lightly illuminated by a few torches along the way he could spot on the walls drawings of several type of cats, protecting homes, births, parties..even people and other gods.

Finally he ended in an inside open garden with just the moonlight giving some silver pale light. The god was pleasantly surprised by his discover. It was simple, square formed, in each corner was a fountain with a cat and each one led the water through chanels in the floor to a center round small lake. Between each fountain several vegetation types. The sound of the wind caressing the leaves and the fountain music were so soothng and calming that Anubis deep breathed and sighed in content.

But something wasn't quite right. He looked around and noticed there wasn't a single cat..well he thought, until now every corner of the temple had cats but not here and it gave him an odd sensation. Shoving that thought aside he sat on the border of the lake for the first moment of peace that day but he had work to do, the dead don't wait. As he lifted his hand to open a portal to the underworld he heard the rustling sound of leaves behind him, he looked back and spotted a black cat already staring at him with big green eyes on the other side of the lake swirling its tail.

Well that startled him but his yeallow eyes softened while analyzing the cat who was already gracefully walking by the border of the lake on his direction.

Anubis didn't like to touch the dead...but even worse were the living, they were warm, it reminded him how much he loved in the past.

Without warning the cat jumped to the floor and in a blink of an eye there was no one other than Bast just right in front of him. Anubis mind didn't follow how fast was that transformaton so he kept frozen trying to understand what just had happened blinking simply at her with his mouth a bit agape.

"Well..." she leaned own and ran her claw through his chin, "...curiosity didn't killed the cat but the cat surprised the chacal.." she chuckled and proceeded to sit beside him close...too close for Anubis so he moved away a bit.

He came to his senses but didn't looked at her and simply said "Isn't it bad manners for the hostess of the party not being present?" he kept looking front.

Bast frowned a bit but then laughed "I couldn't care less about bad or good manners!"

Anubis shook his head and sighed "You're too young..".

Bast tilted her head looking for eye contact with Anubis.."You're too old!".

He blinked surprised at her response and locked his eyes on hers, well she wasn't wrong, he smiled a bit receivind from her a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching Bast grinning at him, those sharp canines shinning under the moonlight Anubis pulled a bit backwards his smile vanishing from his face. She was such a sight he couldn't help the constant thought about much different she was from him but he couldn't also understand why she had such curiosity for him after all it was not the first time she teased him. He was lost in his thoughts not noticing she got closer looking like a curious child at his face.

"What?" - he simply said frowning a bit.

She blinked and smirked, "I understand...

Anubis frowned a bit more heavier.

Bast got even closer and spoked a bit lower like a hiss, "..The fascination Sekhmet had for you."

Like a hit straight at his chest Anubis pulled away from her feeling his chest tighten from the pain he didn't want to feel again.

Bast tilted her head and looked down only to look straight at the other's eyes, "I had some flashbacks from my previous life.."

Finally able to open his mouth to say something "How?" Anubis said with his voice rough as he was suffering for some physical pain.

Bast shook her head, "I don't know...it happens while I sleep sometimes and you happen to appear quite a lot.."

Anubis was shocked but confused, his story with Sekhmet was at the very least complicated, what did Bast saw? A lot of memories ran through his mind, their fights, arguments, the intensity of their love, jeaulousy...lust. He shut his eyes and opnened them again trying to calm himself.

Bastet knew she had said something strong but what could she have done, she has been having these dreams and flashbacks from her previous life it wasn't easy for her, having feelings for someone she barely knew after being reborn so soon. She wasn't like Sekhmet, they were much different but Anubis entered her dreams quite a lot. First was just curiosity, how could someone so apparently rigid being the person of her flashbacks but then something inside her changed and she wasn't going to keep to herself such matter.

Minutes of silence passed and surprisingly it was Anubis who broke it.

"What do you know?"

"Not much..not the whole story, I see moments and feel them"

She felt Anubis gaze getting stronger at her so she stood up and Anubis followed, both looking at each other trying to understand what to feel or say at such moment.

Anubis walked to her in some sort of trance, the usually collected god was moving out of pure past feelings not thinking straight.

Bastet felt strange, looking at his gaze she almost could see Anubis's eyes opaque, suddenly she felt a strong grip on her shoulder, she lokked at it and was Anubis clenching his hand on her skin, she was terribly confused and starting to think it was a bad judgement to tell him about her flashbacks.

She slapped his hand from her and Anubis looked like he was woken up from his trance, he felt ashamed widening his eyes and walking away from her..but before leaving he looked behind muttering an apology before walking out leaving Bastet at the garden still confused and surprised.


End file.
